


Что, если бы у "Осколков чести" были другие авторы

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  If Shards of Honor had been written by...  by avanti_90<br/>роман «Осколки чести», пересказанный в жанрах и сюжетах 15 других известных авторов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что, если бы у "Осколков чести" были другие авторы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Shards of Honor had been written by...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412583) by [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90). 



1\. Дэн Браун

Лейтенант Роузмонт, первый офицер "Рене Маргитта", благоговейно поднял свиток. Он все еще не мог поверить своим глазам, сверяя старинные коды. 

\- Он у меня, - пробормотал Роузмонт. - Тайная карта П-В туннелей была права - здесь, на этой забытой планете, я наконец-то нашел его!

И тут из под прикрытия деревьев, пугающе близко, прозвучало: 

\- Не двигаться!

Стиснув пальцы на свитке и не поднимаясь с земли, Роузмонт медленно обернулся. В каких-то пятнадцати футах поодаль стоял человек в барраярском мундире, наведя на него ствол нейробластера.

\- Скажи мне, где она находится. И, может, тогда я оставлю тебя в живых.

\- Я не знаю, о чем вы, - произнес Роузмонт, лихорадочно соображая. Он завел руку за спину. - Мы - бетанцы, научный отряд, а не воинское подразделение...

\- Не пытайся его спрятать, - тихо предупредил его барраярец. - Ты обнаружил величайший секрет. Священная планета, Первый Дом. Легендарная Колония Альфа. Скажи мне, где она.

Роузмонт процарапал на грязи последнюю цифру. Он знал: Корделия разберется, она сумеет. Корделия будет там первой. 

\- Только Избранный может узнать тайну Колонии Альфа, - твердо ответил он барраярцу. - Вы никогда ее не найдете. 

Рэднов нажал на курок нейробластера, и Роузмонт повалился на землю, всем телом стирая свое последнее послание. 

 

2\. Айзек Азимов

Капитан Корделия Нейсмит, Старший Робопсихолог Бетанского Астроэкспедиционного корпуса, наблюдала, как ее команда сгоняет вместе последних пленных барраярцев. За ними молча застыли ряды покрашенных зеленой краской роботов. Последняя вспышка активности угасла в их позитронных контурах.

\- Не понимаю, - заговорил капитан Форкосиган, когда Дюбауаэр разоружал его. - Наши боевые роботы должны были без труда захватить и интернировать вас всех.

\- Только вы, барраярцы, можете быть настолько глупы, чтобы вообще использовать боевых роботов, - парировала Корделия. - В конце концов, Первый Закон гласит: робот не может причинить вред человеческому существу или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы тому был причинен вред.

\- Ваши бетанские роботы-пацифисты подчиняются этому закону, - возразил Форкосиган. - Но роботы капитана Негри должны иметь дополнительный уровень программирования.

\- Я слышала об этом. Нулевой Закон барраярских роботов, не так ли? Робот не может не повиноваться приказу, отданному ему должным образом назначенным вышестоящим офицером. А к Первому Закону добавляется: "... за исключением вреда, который от него потребовали причинить согласно Нулевому закону". Я ничего не упустила?

\- Ничего, - неохотно признал Форкосиган. - Так почему вместо того, чтобы взять всех вас в плен, они просто взяли и выключились?

\- Потому что вы отдавали им приказы так же, как приказывали бы людям! - рявкнула Корделия. - Вы приказали роботам ограничиться лишь тем насилием, которое необходимо, чтобы арестовать мой экипаж. И тогда лейтенант Роузмонт вытащил свой нейробластер и пригрозил, что застрелится.

Она увидела, как на лице Форкосигана забрезжило понимание.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что...

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать. Перед роботом возникла дилемма. Если он попытается арестовать Роузмонта, человек умрет, задание выполнено не будет – а, не имея задания, робот подпадает под запрет Первого Закона. А если робот не станет пытаться его арестовать, он сразу нарушит Нулевой Закон. Кстати, только варвары вообще могут использовать ценнейших роботов для решения подобных задач!

\- Вы говорите так, словно предпочитаете роботов нам, - пробормотал Форкосиган.

Корделия вздернула подбородок и взглянула барраярцу прямо в глаза.

\- Разумеется, предпочитаю, капитан! Поскольку что бы люди вроде вас ни пытались добиться от роботов, заставить их воевать они не могут!

 

3\. Г.П.Лавкрафт

Они стояли на краю наполовину отрытой могилы в зловещем молчании, которое как будто расползалось и окутывало все вокруг, скрадывая каждый звук жизни. В этой тишине Корделия внезапно вспомнила о древних, темных материях, о вещах, упоминаемых голосами, которые она не могла услышать, но которые наполняли цепенящим ужасом само ее сердце.

\- Прислушайтесь, - обратился к ней Форкосиган. Он шагнул ближе с обнаженным боевым ножом в руке, но его присутствие рядом никак не могло успокоить Корделию.

Темная туча над их головами проползла дальше по небу, и в одно леденящее мгновение Корделия разглядела, как на опушке леса возникают очертания существ, не имеющих названия ни в одном человеческом языке, потому что человеческий разум никак не способен передать весь омерзительный ужас их чуждых тел. Похожие на гигантских крабов, они продвигались вперед. Их панцири отливали неестественным изумрудным блеском, многочисленные конечности были густо покрыты грубой черной шерстью, а вокруг раззявленных ртов шевелилось множество длинных зеленовато-серых щупалец, запятнанных красным.

Этот безымянный мир таил в себе чудовищ задолго до того, как люди ступили на его поверхность. Задолго до того, как ее и Форкосигана корабли вторглись в здешнюю жизнь. И теперь чудовища объявились: щелкая и перебирая ногами, они упорно подбирались к незваным гостям, застаывшим возле готовой могилы.

Корделия выронила лопату из рук; кровь застыла в ее жилах.

 

4\. Сэр Артур Конан Дойль

\- Как изобретательно! - воскликнул Форкосиган, изучая ожоги от нейробластера на голове Дюбауэра. Он снял со своего инструментального пояса устройство, которое, кажется, было складным набором различных полезных инструментов, и выщелкнул из него маленькую лупу. - Какой адский замысел! - добавил он, вглядевшись в рану внимательнее. - Этот человек вовсе не случайно попал под луч нейробластера, но сама природа раны не позволяет ему рассказать нам, кто же в него стрелял.

\- Не понимаю, зачем нам его об этом спрашивать, - ответила я, завороженно за ним наблюдая. - Разумеется, это был один из ваших барраярских мятежников. На этой планете больше никого нет.

\- Мы так считаем, - пробормотал Форкосиган и резко поднялся на ноги. - Угол луча и характер ожога дает нам, что стрелявший был приблизительно шести футов роста, а отпечатки его обуви в грязи показывают, что он тяжел и силен. Разумеется, это барраярец, и не только: он родился в нищете, возможно, в столице; поступил в армию в раннем возрасте; не слишком умен, полностью непривлекателен, зато умеет исполнять приказы. Несомненно, это сержант Ботари. И все же... 

\- Все же - что? - поинтересовалась я со смесью нетерпения и любопытства одновременно.

\- И все же ответ на это вопрос элементарен, мой дорогой капитан, - договорил Форкосиган. - Стрелявший сделал это не по своей собственной воле. Он был под воздействием наркотиков.

\- Наркотиков? - изумленно повторила я. - Но... это значит...

\- Именно это и значит, дорогой капитан. Это была настоящая попытка убийства, еще одна ниточка в обширной паутине зла, в центре которой засел мой злейший враг, моя Немезида, профессор Фориарти.

 

5\. Дж.Р.Р.Толкин

После дневного перехода они сделали привал на пологом берегу реки. Прохладное солнце этого мира опускалось к горизонту, и его диск наливался густо красным в плотной неземной атмосфере. Корделия стояла у кромки воды и глядела вдаль, туда, где в темнеющее небо поднимались пики гор, и мысленно отслеживала извилистый путь к складам, о которых ей говорил Форкосиган. 

\- У вас на Барраяре есть семья? Расскажите мне о ней, - попросила она.

\- Мой отец жив. Он - граф Форкосиган. В былые, более счастливые времена у меня были еще мама, брат и сестра; но долгая темнота ночи поглотила их всех. Ночи Резни Юрия Безумного, Ночи Пролитой Крови, Времени Предательства.

\- Мне показалось, - начала Корделия осторожно, - что в вас есть что-то от человека моего народа, от бетанца; хотя и не в ваших поступках, это точно.

\- Вы правильно почувствовали, - ответил Форкосиган мрачно. - Давным-давно мой дед по матери, принц Ксав Форбарра, еще в молодости известный как посол и дипломат, женился на женщине из далекого мира. Множество песен поют о том, как он встретил ее вдали от дома на торговой конференции и как был сражен ее красотой! Много лет они прожили в доме принца душа в душу, и много летних месяцев я провел у ног моей бабушки, обучаясь странным знаниям вашего народа. Но сейчас они оба уже сошли в Страну Теней. Увы! Такова судьба всех, кто живет на Барраяре, Изолированном и Падшем!

 

6\. Ричард Докинз

\- Как думаете, что держит их в воздухе? - полюбопытствовала Корделия, глядя как "живые пузыри" парят над стадом пасущихся шестиногов.

\- Я об этом не задумывался, - признался Форкосиган. - Но, разумеется, это наверняка...

\- Водород! - рассмеялась Корделия. - Держу пари на что угодно, эти мелкие тварюшки... 

Она осеклась: шестиноги наконец-то заметили приближение шаров. Стадо сорвалось с места и понеслось под защиту деревьев, преследуемое по пятам шарами - на которых Корделия теперь разглядела торчащие присоски.

Однако один шестиног остался на месте, подпрыгивая, вместо того, чтобы удирать; шары-вампиры остановились, привлеченные этим необычным зрелищем, и скопились возле него, пока остальные жертвы убегали. Вскоре бедный шестиног оказался погребен под массой шаров, пульсирующих и краснеющих на глазах. 

И вдруг, внезапно сверкнула искра, возможно, вызванная трением сбившихся в кучу шаров друг о друга... и прогремел взрыв! Корделия и Форкосиган завороженно уставились на горящие деревья. 

\- Одинокий шестиног отвлек внимание всех шаров сразу, - заинтересовавшись этой загадкой, проговорила Корделия. – Как результат, он их взорвал и спас своих товарищей. Самоубийственная стратегия.

Форкосиган внезапно улыбнулся.

\- Кто знает? Возможно, какой-то базовый концепт чести существует даже среди этих травоядных. Объединенное им сообщество окажется более сильным и сплоченным, а не растаскиваемым в разные стороны природными инстинктами. То стадо, которое держится вместе, вскоре сможет завоевать и остальные. 

\- Что за варварство! - с отвращением воскликнула Корделия. - Вы, барраярцы, варвары и убийцы по природе. Мы на целые мили вокруг не видели других стад. Значит, эта группа должна быть близкородственной. Вот! Шестиногий защитник стада точно уверен, что его гены выживут и передадутся новым поколениям. 

Форкосиган молчал, сраженный неоспоримой истинностью ее довода.

\- Вы поняли? Тщательный анализ в очередной раз не оставляет нам сомнений, что фундаментальной единицей эволюции, в сущности, является ген.

 

7\. Дж. Мартин

Вскоре вернулся мичман Нилеза с приветственным угощением. Он подал Корделии несколько ломтей зажаренного в масле темного хлеба и большую миску. Ноздри Корделии наполнил аппетитный запах жаркого: с гвоздикой, перцем и еще какими-то чудными, но приятно пахнущими барраярскими специями. Она размешала еду, выловив в жарком консервированные овощи и кусочки мяса - возможно, того же самого местного создания, что они с Форкосиганом зажарили несколько дней назад.

\- Восхитительно, - пробормотала она, едва пригубив. Лицо Нилезы осветилось.

\- Роузмонт, Роузмонт, - монотонно заговорил Дюбауэр Корделия ответила ему улыбкой и принялась аккуратно кормить его с ложки.

\- Давайте, я помогу, - с охотой предложил Нилеза. Корделия улыбнулась и протянула ему ложку. Плен у барраярцев, похоже, оказывается не таким скверным, как она боялась, теперь они в безопасности. Она даже сможет насладиться приятным обществом.

Внезапно взвыла тревожная сирена, заставив Корделию выронить ложку. Потом еще раз, и еще.

\- Три сигнала, - Форкосиган, напрягшись, выпрямился на стуле. - Но ведь это значит...

Он осекся на полуслове и бросился к караульному посту; Корделия - за ним. У нее перехватило горло от ужаса, когда она увидела, о чем возвещала сирена.

Они карабкались по склону меж среди деревьев: весь ее пропавший экипаж, все те мужчины и женщины, которых она отправила в безопасность; их мундиры были разорваны, кровь запеклась на ранах, словно черная грязь. Они стекались к барраярскому лагерю. И во главе этой отвратительной покореженной армии шел - с белым, словно череп, лицом, измазанным кровью, с красным языком, вывалившимся из бескровного рта, с глазами пронзительно голубого цвета, ярче, чем сапфиры...

\- Роузмонт, Роузмонт, - повторил Дюбауэр, истерически смеясь.

 

8\. Вьяса ("Махабхарата")

А затем тот Форкосиган, прославленный капитан корабля "Генерал Форкрафт", что пересекает небеса, сказал Готтиану, своему доселе верному первому помощнику:

"О Готтиан, написано на скрижалях, что есть три рода продвижения по службе. Первый из них наилучший, когда должность даруется императором или твоим командованием, и он самый почетный. Второй есть принятие должности, оставшейся свободной, и следуют ему из дисциплины и долга. Третий же способ в том, что должности добиваешься ты сам. Этого третьего, о Готтиан, следует избегать любой ценой. Будучи раскрыто, оно влечет за собой и бесчестье, и казнь, и падение всего твоего рода. Не будучи раскрыто, оно пожирает твою честь, а лишенный чести всегда готов пасть жертвой демонических страстей и сам себя погубить. Таким образом, о Готтиан, опусти же свое оружие..."

И сказав то, Форкосиган, лучший среди капитанов, повернулся спиной и ждал, пока Готтиан обретет мудрость. 

 

9\. Айн Рэнд

\- Значит, это вы - бетанка Форкосигана! - воскликнул Форратьер голосом, полным торжества. - Должен сказать, вы меня просто ошеломили. Возможности, которые предоставляет ваше появление...

Корделия подняла на него перепуганный взгляд.

\- О, нет, - развел руками Форратьер. - Вы превратно судите обо мне, капитан Нейсмит. Я не трону ни волоска на вашем теле; кому нужны цепи, плети и все эти средневековые штуки, когда есть такой простой способ сломать человеческую душу? А еще лучше - заставить человека сделать это собственными руками.

Он склонился и прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Рассказать вам, капитан Нейсмит, каким образом можно сломать такого человека, как Форкосиган? Приучите его к тому, что честь состоит в службе, в повиновении, в отказе от себя самого. Приучите думать, что прославлена лишь та добродетель, что связана исключительно со службой императору, а личная гордость – недопустима. Этот идеал недостижим, поэтому, несмотря на всю свою силу и славу, всю свою жизнь он будет считать себя недостойным.

Он почти нежно коснулся ее волос.

\- А затем сделайте императором человека, совершенно непригодного для трона: садиста, дурака, безумца - и заставьте его служить этому императору, и пусть долг борется в нем с обычной человеческой гордостью. Вот тогда он сам себя сломает, да еще убедит себя, что он это заслужил. Форкосиган может сражаться со мной кораблями и оружием, но у меня в руках всегда будут ключи к его душе.

\- Нет, - выдохнула Корделия, чувствуя, как из глаз катятся слезы. - Вам подобное с рук не сойдет!

Но Форратьер продолжал с горящими от предвкушения глазами рассказывать ей о своих планах, о том, как сломает ее, а через нее - и Форкосигана, чтобы в конце концов осуществить национализацию барраярской экономики...

 

10\. Комиксы Марвел

"ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКАЯ ЛИГА!"  
Выпуск #22: Императорские интриги! 

Эскобар в опасности! После того, как в прошлом выпуске наши герои сбежали из плена, они должны объединить силы с таинственным коммодором Форкосиганом чтобы предотвратить вторжение на безвинную планету! 

Введение:

КАПИТАН ЧЕРВОТОЧИНА! Бывший астрокартограф Бетанской Астроэкспедиции Корделия Нейсмит стала командующим супергероев, открыв свои сверхспособности после того, как прошла сквозь не отмеченный на картах П-В туннель! (См. Выпуск #1)

ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСКИЙ УГОРЬ! После попадания из нейробластера в Выпуске #6 в его нервах блуждает гигантский электрический супер-заряд! Спасенный в Выпуске #7, он согласился присоединиться к Капитану Червоточине, чтобы защитить Галактику!

МИСТЕР ПАМЯТЬ! В Выпуске #13 ИЛЛИРИЙСКИЕ ЗЛОДЕИ имплантировали в его мозг чип эйдетической памяти. Теперь тот содержит всю информацию, которая нужна Лиге, чтобы разрушить заговоры врагов и защитить невинных!

ЧЕЛОВЕК-ТОПОР! Освобождённый из под психологической власти ЗЛОБНОГО ФОРРАТЬЕРА Капитаном Червоточиной и Мистером Память в Выпуске #19, теперь он сражается со Злом посредством своей чудовищной силы и неумолимой воли!

ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ХРАНИТЕЛЬ! Мичман Дюбауэр, в прошлом ботаник, подвергся нападению БАРРАЯРСКИХ ВАРВАРОВ в Выпуске #3! Однако он вдохнул пыльцу растущего рядом инопланетного растения и вернулся из пасти смерти. Теперь он владеет фотосинтезом и атакует врагов ядовитыми шипами!

 

11\. Уильям Шекспир

ЭЙРЕЛ: Корделия!  
Источник в глубине песков пустыни,   
Земля на горизонте в море бурном.  
Ты – здравый смысл и правда во плоти,   
И твоего не стоят и мизинца  
Стратеги из обитых шелком комнат,   
Что тысячами шлют солдат на смерть,  
И лгут, и жертвы Молоху приносят...   
А ты – источник чести для меня,   
И память о тебе меня ведет  
Полярною Звездой – всегда вперед.

КОРДЕЛИЯ: Эйрел, что не так?

 

12\. Дэвид Вебер

"Что я сделала?" спрашивала себя Корделия, не сводя глаз с Форкосигана. Скоро начнется танец смерти, которому она положила начало...

Все последнее столетие плазменное оружие оставалось универсальным корабельным вооружением, заменив собой и превзойдя по всем параметрам устаревшие ядерные и лазерные ракеты. Увы, десять лет назад корабельные генераторы плазмы достигли предела своей мощности и дальности, упершись в ограничения инженерных решений и выносливости материала. Как результат, мощь основных межпланетных флотов полностью сравнялась. На преодоление этого стратегического тупика были направлены начавшиеся тогда же эксперименты Бетанского Экспедиционного корпуса с так называемыми плазменными зеркалами. Первая модель была просто отражателем, рассеивающим энергию во всех направлениях до тех пор, пока превозмогающий огонь не перегружал его. Прорыв наступил, когда изобрели парные гондолы генератора поля, и тогда сферический отражающий щит смог охватить весь корабль, действуя с точностью и эффективностью до девяноста процентов. Остаток энергии собирался и стекал в гондолы, подкармливая само поле.

Конечным результатом исследований стало корабельное зеркало, которое было в состоянии поглотить луч извне и отразить его в направлении самого же нападавшего. Хотя первые образцы были созданы лишь пару месяцев назад, Бюро Звездной Обороны добилось от Зануды Фредди приказа о начале их массового производства, едва только Корделия привезла новости о вторжении. Сотни экземпляров хватило. С этими плазменными зеркалами легкие катера могли бы не только принять бой с крейсерами. но и выиграть его.

Вот почему через пять минут зазвонил комм-пульт Форкосигана…

 

13\. Джозеф Хеллер

\- Никто мне не промыл мозги, - настаивала Корделия. - Выпустите меня. Вы зря теряете время,

Эскобарский терапевт усмехнулся:

\- Это мне решать.

\- Но если мне не промывали мозги, вы должны меня выпустить.

\- Разумеется, - радостно согласился терапевт. - Должен. Есть правило, гласящее, что всех, кому не промывали мозги, я должен отпустить. 

\- Тогда почему вы не отпустите меня? Мне их не промывали.

\- Разумеется, вам их промыли. Барраярцы промыли вам мозги, чтобы вы сказали нам, что вам их не промывали. Они же не так неаккуратны, чтобы слить эту информацию.

Корделия повертела это соображение в голове.

\- Итак... если я настаиваю, что мне не промывали мозги, это значит, что я подверглась обработке по промыванию мозгов, и вы меня никак не можете отпустить? А если я скажу, что да, мне промыли мозги, тогда вы меня отпустить, естественно, не можете?

Терапевт наморщил лоб.

\- Что ж, как ответственный специалист, я не могу оставить суждение о том, промыли ли человеку мозги, на усмотрение этого самого человека, верно?

\- Но мне мозги не промывали, - слабо отозвалась Корделия.

Терапевт улыбнулся ей:

\- А откуда вам знать?

 

14\. У Чэнъэнь («Путешествие на Запад»)

Быстрая, точно молния, Корделия схватила Мехту и вновь погрузила ее голову под воду. Мехта закричала так, словно вода была жгучим пламенем. 

\- Я знала это! - вскричала Корделия. - Ты не целитель, ты - паразит, ты питаешься разумом невинных! Демон, выйди!

На этих словах Мехта испустила страшный крик и вырвалась из рук Корделии. Ее зубы неожиданно заострились, превратившись в длинные клыки, а на голове выросла пара витых костяных рогов. Ее кожа сделалась зеленого цвета нефрита, и глаза вспыхнули пламенем. Семиглазая нефритовая демонесса Огненной Горы бросилась к Корделии, растопырив когти.

Но Корделия тотчас запрыгнула на облако и взмыла в небо, трубя в золотой рог, который вызывал Пятую Светлую Хранительницу Экспедиционного корпуса. Завидев Хранительницу, Семиглазая Демонесса издала вопль и попыталась спастись, но было слишком поздно.

\- Беглянка! - закричала Светлая Хранительница, удерживая воющую Демонессу за ухо. 

Повергла она демонессу,  
Судьба торжествует.  
Впереди еще тысяча червоточин и темных расщелин пространства,  
Много злых духов и много врагов впереди,   
Но ей суждено принести на Барраяр мудрость веков,  
И, как мудреца, станут чтить ее.

 

15\. Шарлотта Бронте

Наконец последняя тропинка привела меня на гребень холма, откуда был виден конец пути: я уже с трудом различала за деревьями большой дом, когда мне открылась рядом белая беседка.

В центре беседки стоял стол со стаканом и несколькими бутылками, а вокруг него были расставлены элегантные и удобные кресла. В одном из них сидел мужчина. Разумеется, мой читатель, я его узнала: это был мой пленитель, мой защитник, мой друг и еще многое сверх того - адмирал Эйрел Форкосиган.

Я застыла на месте, затаив дыхание, разглядывая ту картину, о которой так долго мечтала и уже отчаялась когда-либо увидеть наяву. Даже по прошествии десяти лет могла бы я вообразить, что этот сильный человек окажется в таком упадке? Его фигура, всегда столь энергичная, безвольно обмякла в кресле. Черты его лица оплыли, блеск в глазах – когда он поднес к губам стакан - погас. Его лицо было мрачным, страдающим – точно у жестоко раненого одинокого зверя, который уполз умирать в лес, всеми брошенный.

\- Жидкий завтрак? - спросила я. - Он вам нравится не меньше, чем овсянка с сырной заправкой?

Стакан чуть не выпал из его рук - он развернулся в кресле и уставился на меня так, точно не мог поверить своим глазам. 

\- Кто - что ты за создание, почему говоришь ее голосом? - выдохнул он. - Боже правый... неужели это всего лишь хмельная галлюцинация? Что за бред меня настиг?

Он протянул руку; я взяла ее в свою и крепко сжала. Дорогой читатель, поверь, мне не хотелось отпускать его руку вовеки. 

\- Должно быть, этот напиток крепок, сэр, если вы ожидаете галлюцинаций! Вы коснулись меня – видите, я отнюдь не бесплотна, словно воздух.

\- Мой капитан - наяву! О, нет; я знаю, это лишь видение; такое видение уже случалось у меня в самые черные часы. Я обнимал ее, как некогда прежде, и целовал, и находил утешение в ее объятиях - но все это было пустой ложью, и я оставался одиноким и обесчещенным, моя жизнь - темной и безнадежной, а душа - жаждущей и недостойной утоления этой жажды. Нежное видение, ты скоро оставишь меня, как делаешь всякий раз; но лишь один поцелуй прежде, чем ты уйдешь!

Я склонилась над креслом и поцеловала его в глаза, некогда сияющие, а теперь тусклые и полуприкрытые, и лишь тогда он убедился в реальности моего существования. 

\- Это ты... ты, Корделия? Ты настоящая? - Он стиснул мою руку. - И... надолго ли ты здесь? Сколько ты со мной пробудешь, прежде чем вернуться домой?

Он определенно был пьян, если вообразил, что я могла проделать такое долгое и опасное путешествие лишь ради простого визита. 

\- Это я – и я настоящая, Эйрел. А то место, которое я звала домом, теперь мне чужое и без тебя домом больше не станет. Я останусь здесь на столько, на сколько ты пожелаешь.

\- О-о, - он не отводил глаз от моего лица, видимо, все еще боялся, что я могу исчезнуть. - Милый капитан - я так часто мечтал о тебе, и в самые худшие минуты, когда я думал, что у меня больше ничего не осталось, то твой голос был моей правдой, а твои слова - честью. Весь свет моей жизни - в твоем присутствии.

Он подвинулся в кресле:

\- Иди сюда, сядь рядом, останься со мною, милый капитан! Раз ты не ушла, раз не исчезла.

Читатель, что еще можно здесь прибавить? Я осталась там, с ним: в этой беседке, в этом доме, на этой планете. Я вышла за него замуж и осталась с ним навеки, и это был не конец нашей истории, а всего лишь ее начало...


End file.
